


Stiles, Derek and a Deep, Deep Hole.

by Simplistically_content



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I put Derek/Stiles up there but its more pre-Derek/Stiles, Just a little scene to set off something bigger - potentially - depending on how many people like it, M/M, tags aren't my strong suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek and Stiles are trapped down a hole/dried up well (that part isn't really important) but it gives them a chance to talk things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles, Derek and a Deep, Deep Hole.

**Author's Note:**

> I own a whole lotta nothing, but my imagination likes to think it owns everything. True Story.

“You know, you’re kinda hot,” Stiles said, wincing as his leg pulled when he shifted to stop his ass from going numb. “For a psychotic alpha werewolf with trust issues and an insane need to create a family of barely into puberty adolescents.” Derek was staring at him with a vaguely familiar homicidal look with a touch of _surprise_ and _eu du bitch_ face. “Just saying, as we exhausted all other topics of conversation.”

 

“We, didn’t exhaust anything. _You_ wouldn’t shut your trap,” Derek groused.

 

“Hey, I have ADHD and am prone to anxiety which often leads to incessant babbling. You, Alpha Bob, are... mental disorder...ist.”

 

“That’s not even a thing,” Derek rolled his eyes. “And it’s just _Alpha_ , thank you,” his tone was smug while his smile sneer reeked of sarcasm.

 

“Alpha Bob rolls off the tongue. ‘Sides, if I just call you Alpha, that’s like I’m saying you’re my Alpha which, is impossible for two very good reasons. First of all! Alpha Bob, I am not in your pack for two subsequently good reasons - A, I refused the bite Peter offered me, and B, Scott’s been my friend longer. And second of all!, I’m human.”

 

“Your reasoning is flawed,” Derek said after a while and Stiles raised an eyebrow. “If you wanted to be in my pack, I would welcome you. And yes, I would offer you the bite but I wouldn’t throw you out for refusing it.” Stiles stared, gobsmacked. Derek gave him an awed look. “Remind me to be nice to you if I ever want you to shut up in future,” he murmured and the spell broke. Stiles scowled and tried to slap the Alpha’s arm, which only served to hinder his own injuries more.

 

“Jesus _fuck_!” the teen hissed, clenching his hand into a fist and pounding it into the soil he was sat on.

 

“Take it _easy_ ,” Derek said calmly and cocked his head to the side. “I hear your jeep approaching about a mile away. Shouldn’t be long now.”

 

“Why did you stay down here with me?” Stiles asked after a few minutes and Derek gave him a look. “You’re already healed, it wouldn’t cause you any effort to climb the walls of this fucking _stupidly_ positioned well, and I’m not even a part of your pack. And also, in case you haven’t figured it out yet, I’m annoying as _hell_.”

 

“You called me hot,” Derek shrugged.

 

“Like ten minutes ago. I heard your bone reset itself about 12 hours ago.”

 

“Look, just... I want you and yours in my pack. We’ll all be stronger, we’ll all be safer if we stuck together.”

 

“Why are you giving me the speech?” Stiles asked. “Shouldn’t Scott be hearing it?”

 

“He’s already heard it, a dozen times,” Stiles frowned at that but Derek didn’t comment. “You on the other hand, can change his mind.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I already-”

 

“No, Derek, tell me why.”

 

“You’re considering it, aren’t you?”

 

“Just answer the fucking question you overgrown furball,” Stiles snapped.

 

“Would you believe I just wanted to keep an eye on you? Future pack members should be protected too you know...”

 

“What makes you think I’ll become a member of your pack?” Derek smirked at him.

 

“Because you think I’m hot.”

 

“That is _not_ a fighting reason for anything! You’re hot! It’s painfully obvious and not just to me. It isn’t exactly news to anyone, _Alpha Bob_ , so try again!”

 

“You know sometimes I wish you were in my pack so I could discipline you for all your obnoxiously challenging behaviour.”

 

“Sweetheart you don’t know how to discipline someone like me,” the teen scoffed but Derek just continued to smirk.

 

“The little nicknames are cute, honeybun,” Derek’s eyes flashed gold and red before reverting. “Keep it up. Folk’ll start to think you care.”

 

“ _Why_ do you want _me_ in your pack?” Stiled asked after a few minutes of silence. “I mean me, personally. Not me, Scott and whoever. What could your pack possibly want with someone like me? I’m _human_. I’d be a liability in a fight, I can’t hunt with my damn teeth-”

 

“You could if you wanted,” Derek pointed out quickly, smirking and Stiles threw a small rock at his head, only to have the Alpha catch it easily.

 

“Shut up. No! Just.. _tell me!_ ”

 

“Look, Stiles. I’ve grown... _used_ to you, so to speak. I need someone in my pack that isn’t afraid to tell me where I’m screwing up. The wolves, though they are all willful and self-assured, they don’t speak against my word. You would. You aren’t compelled to submit, you’d do so voluntarily... _if_ I earned the right to be dominant over you.”

 

Before Stiles could respond, he heard movement above and saw light in the form of two flashlights searching.

 

“If you haven’t got a rope with you I’m throwing you out of the pack!” Derek growled and caught another rock being thrown at his head by Stiles.

 

“That moment would be made if you could _actually_ crush the rock in your hand,” Stiles said idly and Derek’s eyes flashed red. “Woah there Alpha Bob, fragile human psyche here.”

 

“ _Alpha_ ,” Derek ground out through gritted teeth.

 

“If you wanna call me that, feel free. I could totally boss you around,” at Stiles’ grin, Derek deflated and shook his head, unable to stop the small smile that worked its way onto his lips.

 

And then there was rope.

**Author's Note:**

> Right. This was in my files as incomplete, and it obviously is, but it also settles well as a prologue. However! I'm gonna label it complete but reserve the right to write more later (much later), because it can open up into something better and I just love these two together you have no idea (or you might, in which case, yay?). Point is, if I can muster up a plot for it I may write more. Failing that, adoption.
> 
> My main tumblr is [HERE](http://simplistically-content.tumblr.com/) and my recs tumblr is [HERE!](http://scfandomrecs.tumblr.com/) I'll be updating the recs tumblr this weekend I hope :)
> 
> Note (18/05/13): So I started something that might be a continuation to this and then my mind went into a weird place and I ended up somewhere, weird, even for me - even for this fandom. So I think I'll just... delete the weird bits and continue as planned. *wonders off mumbling to self - no betrothals!*


End file.
